1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention are related to curved secondary batteries and methods of manufacturing curved secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are designed to be recharged unlike primary batteries that are not designed to be recharged. Because the secondary batteries are economical and environmentally friendly, their use is increasingly popular. Recently, the kinds of electronic devices using secondary batteries have been diversified, and designs of electronic devices have become an important factor in determining the purchase of electronic devices.
For example, various wearable computers using secondary batteries as a power supply source and applications thereof have been developed and manufactured. Also, electronic devices, such as mobile phones and laptop computers, have been designed to have curved surfaces for ergonomic purposes. Thus, secondary batteries for operating such electronic devices may also have curved surfaces according to the shapes of the electronic devices and may maintain shapes thereof even after they are repeatedly charged and discharged.